Power 12 Series Book 1: Power 12 Unite as One
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Twelve kids most unite or face being destroyed by their most powerful enemies, the Evil 12. Will they save the world or will they be destroyed. Read to find out. Review or no more chapters.


The Power 12 Series

Power 12 Unite as One

Chapter 1: it Begins Here

Miya Brown was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. She was at school. It was lunch but she had finished early and started to wander.

_The supervision is so lax here_, thought Miya. Miya rarely did anything bad, but she was being bullied and on the verge of starting a fight. _Detention is better than suspension any day_, thought Miya.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Apple.

"I finished lunch early and wandered off," answered Miya half-truthfully. She had finished lunch. She had wandered off but it was because she was being bullied.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Apple.

"I got bored," lied Miya.

"You have lunch detention," Mrs. Apple said with a sigh.

"Yes, ma'am," said Miya and she hung her head.

Mrs. Apple was her Homeroom and Math teacher. She had fun in both classes.

"Go back to the lunch area," said Mrs. Apple.

"Yes, ma'am," said Miya. She walked slowly back to lunch.

Jacob was sitting at home eating lunch. He was homeschooled and he had finished his schoolwork early, for today at least.

"Hey Jacob, want to play outside since you finished your school work?" asked Jacob's dad.

"Sure," answered Jacob.

Miya left school. It was a half day. Fridays are half days.

Miya was walking home. She was crossing through the park when Destiny showed up.

"Hey, Miya!" shouted Destiny. Miya froze and turned around.

"What do you want now?" asked Miya. Jacob was swinging nearby, but he stopped to see what Destiny wanted.

"What do you think, pee-brain?" asked Destiny.

"I don't know and really I don't care," said Miya.

"I haven't got you suspended yet," said Destiny.

"You already got me lunch detention. What more can you possibly want?" asked Miya.

"How did I get you lunch detention?" asked Destiny.

"You're a big a bully," said Miya.

"Be careful what you say," Destiny warned.

"No because I'm tired of you," said Miya.

"You should be careful what you say," said Destiny.

"I'm going home," said Miya. She started walking home, but Destiny pulled her back.

"Sorry but that's not an option," Destiny said.

"Let me go!" shouted Miya. She was struggling against Destiny. Destiny lifted her up in the air.

"No. I don't feel like it," said Destiny. Miya kicked her hard and Destiny dropped her. Miya dropped to her preferred martial arts stance.

"Bring it on," said Miya.

"You got to be kidding me," said Destiny," I can beat you any day."

"Well, let's find out if that is true," said Miya. Jacob froze.

"Fine," said Destiny," but I tried to warn you." Destiny dropped to her preferred martial arts stance.

Jacob stood up and started to walk towards the girls. "Stop it," Jacob said. Both girls looked at him. Miya was surprised. Destiny just yawned. Miya and Destiny stayed in their preferred martial arts stances.

To Jacob, Miya looked like someone who was picked on often. Also she seemed to be able to stand up her own against just about anyone. _Of course I don't know that_, Jacob thought.

"What?" Destiny snapped.

"The park rules says no fighting," answered Jacob lamely. Miya dropped her arms to her side and put her legs closer together.

"That is just too lame," said Destiny as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," Jacob said," Rules are rules." Destiny stood up normally again and walked briskly away.

"Thanks," Miya said.

"Welcome," said Jacob," What's your name?"

"Miya Brown. Yours?" asked Miya.

"Jacob White," answered Jacob. Miya's mouth dropped.

"Jacob White? As in the homeschooled kid, who's dad owns Power Central?" asked Miya.

"Yep. That's me," said Jacob," Most people only hangout with me because of who my dad is, especially girls." Jacob shuddered. To Jacob's surprise, Miya laughed.

"I'm not that type of girl. I always thought you were one of those jerks," said Miya," No offense!"

Jacob laughed," None taken. The popular kids usually are big jerks."

"They're big idiots too. More than ninety percent of them pay nerds to do their homework and to let them copy off their tests," said Miya.

"Bet they make some serious cash," said Jacob.

"They do. I would know. I used to do it for Destiny," said Miya.

"Why did you stop?" asked Jacob," Not that I like it or anything."

"Destiny got mean and I got caught giving Destiny her homework back. The principle caught Destiny giving me a wad of cash. I knew it was bad. I was going to stop soon anyway. The principle just sped it up," explained Miya.

"Ah," said Jacob," So I'm guessing Destiny didn't like that you quit."

"Yep. Not one bit but I ignore it most days," said Miya. Miya's cellphone rang and she answered it. After a moment, she hung up.

"So, do you want to hang out later?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, but I got to go," said Miya. She took out a pencil and paper. She wrote something down and said," Here's my phone number, email address, and my IM name." She raced off.

Jacob walked home slowly with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know Miya well but he already had a small crush on her. He sighed. _Not all girls are like her_, Jacob thought. He smiled. Miya was one in a kind.

"Hey, Jacob," said his best friend, Crystal. He had met her at the beach. He saved her from being washed out to sea when they were five.

"Hey, Crystal," said Jacob.

"Do you want to go surfing after your shift?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I bring a new friend along?" asked Jacob.

"No but we might have to teach them how to surf," joked Crystal. They laughed.

"See you later, alligator," said Jacob.

"After while, crocodile," said Crystal and she walked away.

Jacob continued walking home slowly. He wondered how Crystal, his best friend since first grade, would react to Miya, a girl he just met._ Both girls were nice, but two girls and one guy usually ended bad_, Jacob thought. Finally Jacob arrived at his house, which was above Power Central.

"Hey Dad," said Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," said Jacob's dad.

"After my shift, can I go surfing with Crystal and another friend?" asked Jacob.

"Sure," said Jacob's dad.

"Yippee!" said Jacob. He worked his shift well. Soon his shift was over.

Jacob got on his IM account and searched Miya's IM name. She was on and he asked to friend her. She confirmed it.

"Want to go surfing with me and one of my other friends?" he typed.

"Sure," Miya typed back.

"Great!" Jacob typed.

"Bye!" Miya typed.

"Bye!" Jacob typed and logged off. Miya logged off too.

"Hey, Dad! I'm going surfing with two of my friends," called Miya.

"Okay! Be safe," Miya's dad called back.

"I will," said Miya. She put on a pink bikini. It tied around her neck and back. She slipped on the bottom part. She put on over it a short pink robe. She also wore pink flip-flops. She grabbed her pink towel and her pink surfboard.

"Bye!" Miya said.

"Bye!" Miya's dad called. She ran to the beach. When she arrived, Jacob and Crystal were standing by the water.

Miya walked up and said," Hi Jacob."

"Jacob turned around and said," Hi!"

Crystal said," Hey." She had turned around too.

"Um, Miya meet Crystal. Crystal meet Miya," said Jacob.

":Hello! It's nice to meet you," said Miya.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you too," said Crystal. Jacob sighed with relieve.

"I think it's time we surf," said Miya and she took off her robe and flip-flops. She took off towards the water. It was still light out.

"Let's go, or are we going to let her get all the waves?" Crystal asked.

"Let's go," Jacob said. He raced off with Crystal at his heels.

By the time Jacob and Crystal reached the water, Miya had reached her first wave. She stood up and started surfing. She angled her board up and she broke through the top of the water. She was airborne. Miya got her board to spin. She landed with ease.. She tilted her board towards the water and she touched it with the tip of her nose. Soon the wave made a tunnel and Miya brushed the inside of the wave with her fingertips. She shot out out the end of the wave. She jumped off her surfboard. The ocean water was cold and salty. She swam to her surfboard and got back on it. Soon Jacob and Crystal joined her. All of them were soaking wet.

"That was fun," Miya said.

"You were amazing," Jacob said.

"Yeah. I know a lot of surfers but none as good as you are," said Crystal.

Miya blushed and said," I've been surfing my whole life."

"Has anything happened before?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. When I was six, I got attacked by a thresher shark. It was on my left ankle," said Miya.

"Ouch," Crystal said. Jacob just stared at her.

"You're that Miya?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah," said Miya.

"What do you mean?" asked Crystal.

"There was a girl that was surfing and she got attacked by a thresher shark. They only got her first name before she was rushed off to the hospital. After she left the hospital, she disappeared. She wasn't seen since right before she left the hospital," Jacob said.

"Let me guess. The girl's name was Miya?" said Crystal.

"Yep. I didn't know I gave them my name until after I left the hospital," Miya said. Miya stared at the ocean, never forgetting what happened. Soon Miya had to go, so she said goodbye and to her new friends and went off home.

In a town called Pennie, there was a girl and a boy. Their names were Lexi and Thomas. They live in the same neighborhood, but don't know each other. One day at a school called Pennie Middle School, Lexi was walking to Social Studies and bumps into Thomas.

"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Lexi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Thomas.

"Okay, well, I got to get to Social Studies," said Lexi.

"Yeah, so do I," said Thomas. Lexi walked past him.

"I wonder who that is," Lexi said out loud.

A boy walked up by Thomas and said," That girl was kind of pretty. Who was she?"

"I don't know," answered Thomas and he turned to his best friend Cameron.

In the town of Lennie, the closet city to Pennie, Susan was walking home with her best friends, Lucy and Lilac.

"Yeah!" Lucy said.

"Of course!" shouted Lilac.

"Okay be there at six tonight," Susan said.

"I'll be there," said Lucy, as she walked up her driveway.

"Me, too," said Lilac, as she crossed the street to get to her house.

Now Susan was walking alone to her house. It was at the end of the street. The street was a coldisack. She walked up her driveway and into her garage. Right before Susan went into her house, she closed the garage door.

Mike, Devin, and Andrew were in tutoring with a bully named Jaquan. Also in the class was a bully named Austin. The class was for math and very boring.

The only reason Mike, Andrew, and Devin were in tutoring was because they failed a see-what-you-know test at the beginning of the year and their moms freaked. The moms made sure they made tutoring, which only confused them. They had the same math class. Their math teacher showed an easier way to do one thing, but the tutor taught straight from the book. The book was harder and more confusing. Mike, Devin, and Andrew had to work way too hard to keep Bs in math.

"Hey, Justin," said Alex.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Let's go bully that blonde girl," said Alex. They walked over to the girl, whose name is Alicia. Justin and Alex teased her. Alicia ran off crying.

A group of seven stood nearby. Their names were Sally, Billy, Daniel, Amber, Rachel, Angelina, and Angel.

"Funny, huh?" asked Justin. The seven of them nodded.


End file.
